<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phoenix by Humanitys_Edge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494399">Phoenix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanitys_Edge/pseuds/Humanitys_Edge'>Humanitys_Edge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original poems (Hosoo42) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, references to Katekyou Hitman Reborn(KHR)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanitys_Edge/pseuds/Humanitys_Edge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>People are constantly changing but sometimes the world changes faster.<br/>This poem is rather relevant to what's happening nowadays.<br/>Happy New Year's<br/>I got slightly inspired by KHR</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original poems (Hosoo42) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Phoenix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is original work. Please do not repost or reuse without permission or giving me credit. Thank you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyday we burn<br/>We crumble to ashes<br/>and piece ourselves back together<br/>from the loudest, proudest person to the most sullen and silent<br/>We burn<br/>Our souls crack and ache<br/>For something we don't quite understand<br/>So we fill it with the little things<br/>We stuff and stuff until it feels as if we'll burst <br/>Then when the sun begins to set<br/>We burn<br/>We ignite into flames of blue and gold<br/>Sparks of red and purple<br/>Fires of green and orange<br/>And then we'll crumble<br/>Into fine ash<br/>As our soul pieces itself back together<br/>Our bodies lay at rest<br/>Every time we burn and fall<br/>We rise again<br/>Every time ever so slightly different<br/>We burn<br/>Until the day we can be complete</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>